


Xiphoid

by moonlit_wings



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, POV Multiple, Short One Shot, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/pseuds/moonlit_wings
Summary: Xiphoid [adjective]: sword-like; shaped like a sword. A character study of Marianne.





	Xiphoid

His eldest daughter was like a sword, the Fairy King thought, fondly and exhaustedly, on more than one occasion during her childhood. Marianne was sharp and quick and bright … and perhaps a bit more combative than he would have hoped for, but she was young and would surely mature out of that.

* * *

The Crown Princess was like a sword, Roland mused when he first decided to court her. She was mostly decorative, but Marianne could be powerful if wielded properly; an elegant symbol of the high qualities a noble should aspire to and that only a noble, such as himself, could reach.

* * *

Her sister was like a sword, Dawn decided in frustration, during the year that Marianne swore off love. She had gone hard and cold and had developed a cutting tongue against anyone who tried to get close to her, and even if she blunted her sharp edges then she would still hit just as forcefully.

* * *

Marianne was like a sword, the Bog King realized over and over during their relationship. Not just physically, long and slender with a sharp point to her nose, and the elegant edge of her jaw, and the obligatory romantic blather (which somehow didn't seem so ridiculous when he applied it to _her_ ) about the sharpness and brightness of her eyes; Marianne was also versatile and clever and elegant and resilient and powerful, and absolutely terrifying to anyone opposing her.

* * *

Marianne was never sure what it was about swords that made them her favourite weapon. They just seemed … right.


End file.
